


040720 Requests

by DxTURA



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28242219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DxTURA/pseuds/DxTURA
Summary: Random assortment of pieces commissioned via Fiverr (April)
Collections: Urbinazation Works





	1. 01: Keikaie and the Relic of Immortality

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, thanks for reading!!!
> 
> This piece was requested by a buyer on Fiverr. Should they no longer want it up on AO3, they can request me to remove it at any time!  
> I hope you enjoy!

“Who dare knocks?” A loud, youthful voice boomed through the rusty doors.

“Xavier, Your Majesty,” said one disciple.

“DiLusion, Your Greatness,” said the other.

The two of them bowed their heads as the doors slowly opened to reveal none other than King Keikaie awaiting their presence near his throne. He held a staff in one hand, a couple of documents in the other, and was surrounded by a table with a map and few game pieces strewn across. Two guards, who looked as if they had spoke to him prior, were excused upon the two tricksters coming in.

The moment they entered and approached, the doors shut behind them. They could never get used to the loud ringing in the ears afterwards, but it would have to do.

Upon approaching their “beloved” monarch, they dropped to one knee. He called upon them to rise up, and looked towards them with a wry smirk across his lips.

“If it isn’t my two favorite people!” He held his arms in the air, “How are you? I assume that you come with good tidings concerning the information I’ve requested?”

“All that, and more, Your Majesty..” Xavier held his hand out and DiLusion pressed a crumbled scroll in his hand. “A little bird we’ve hounded gave us more insight on some of the Vexion relics… one that you might be _very_ interested in.”

DiLusion put their hands behind their back. “Correct. Rumors have circulated across the village. It is said that there lies a prospective Vexion relic with the power to control immortality beneath the castle’s floor. The one person who was said to have caught glimpse of such has mysteriously vanished.”

“Vanished?” Keikaie flopped back into his seat. “I don’t buy it.”

“Your Majesty, surely it is not too far-fetched of an idea? Forgive me if I insult your intelligence a little, but surely you’ve seen what the others can do?” Xavier chuckled, “We’ve acquired a relic for hypnotism… a relic for riches… surely _immortality_ isn’t out of the question?”

Keikaie knew very well that immortality _wasn’t_ impossible, but he _also_ knew Vexion relics typically came with a pact of some sort. They all came in different shapes, sizes, and features, and there wasn’t much to go on concerning them.

He rubbed his chin; immortality wasn’t anything to snuff at, but it still seemed a _little_ fishy.

“The researchers haven’t come back with new information yet, correct?” DiLusion looked between the two of them.

“You’re right, they have not.” Keikaie put his head in his hands, “We’re only going on what the folktales have told us.”

“Then, there shouldn’t be an issue.” Xavier snapped his fingers and the scroll disappeared. “We still have _more_ information for you, sire.”

More information?

“As you know, those who make pacts with all of the relics will become a God. As much as we would like to retrieve it like all the others, this one seems fickle; it looks like only the _prospective_ owner can go after it.”

“And with that person disappearing...” DiLusion hummed, “It makes me wonder what kind of mental trial you must go through in order to be accepted as such.”

Keikaie frowned and slumped back into his pillow-filled seat. Yes, he was inching closer and closer to retrieving all the relics. He’d like to think he had a strong mind. A tough mental fortitude. The problem was leaving the kingdom unguarded for the time being; most of his plans to capture it for himself were in motion, and if he made one wrong move…

Well, he didn’t wanna think about that.

Just as he was about to respond to the two brokers, the cry of “Lord Keikaie” echoed through the halls and the doors slammed open to reveal a slim-built Quelch and their two teammates.

Right, he sent scouts. Frustrated as he was, he stood up and gave his full attention.

“Lord Keikaie, please forgive me--” The leader held out a golden treasure encased in a glass container. “W-we’ve found it!”

Keikaie’s eyes widened. He dashed down the throne to hold it within his hands.

“This is...”

“Y-yes, milord!”

“So… that means...”

“Yes, milord.” The Quelch looked towards them all, “This is one of the final Vexion relics. There is just one more remaining. We have yet to find the child, but...”

There was no word that could pinpoint how Keikaie felt: Astonished? No. Amused? A little. His eyes twinkled, his hands trembled, and his face now burned a bright red. He was so close. So close to becoming God…

Still, that glimmer didn’t really last long when he realized the five of them were still inside his throneroom. He snapped his head their direction.

“Your jobs here are done. Xavier, DiLusion, expect payment from me soon,” He frowned, “Go on, get out! I must return to planning...”

There wasn’t another moment to waste.

When Xavier and DiLusion were a ways away from the rooms and castle halls, the two of them looked at each other and smiled.

DiLusion beamed, “Do you think he believed us?”

Xavier chuckled in turn, “Maybe, but only time will tell. Let’s worry about this later, and investigate the other case at hand.”

“You mean the one concerning the Huntress the children found hung against a tree?”

“Precisely.”


	2. 02: Sisterly Bonds

“You know a please and thank you wouldn’t be so bad.”

Moonz Valley, a quiet grove whose name comes from the way the moon flickers and beautifies the water and flowers around it. Home to different fauna, birds, and mythical creatures alike, it was a place that the infamous huntress Quarah and her lovely sister Goriah could embrace without being _too_ afraid of the dangers within.

The initial trek into the forest wasn’t _too_ big of an issue; it was only until they started going deeper in that things started to change.

Quarah had to put down a couple of bears, trick a couple of snakes, and even wave away a bunch of birds that were adamant about taking Goriah’s favorite flower seeds to snack on. The animals were a lot more aggressive than Quarah remembered; was something amiss in the midst of Moonz?

Just as she sank in her thoughts, she was pulled right on out of them by Goriah’s constant wiggling and tugging at her hair. That hurt!

“What’s wrong? Did something happen?”

“I’ve been _trying_ to tell you that I wanna get down!” Goriah huffed, “Jeez, you’re so ditzy.”

Quarah couldn’t help but laugh at that. She did exactly what Goriah asked. “Does that make you feel better?”

“Yes! Gosh...” Goriah matched her pacing with her sister’s. “You looked like you were dead inside.”

“That’s such an exaggeration, Gora,” Quarah kept her eyes on the path ahead. “I was just thinking.”

“You’re _always_ thinking. Did we get lost?”

“No, we’re not lost.”

“Then, what?”

“I’m just surprised that all the creatures here are acting up way more than usual,” She pulled her hand crossbow out of her backpack and held it in one hand while Goriah’s hand was in her other. “The _bears_ specifically. None of the animals here are ones to… lunge like that.”

“Oh, I guess that makes sense...” Goriah looked behind her, “You’ll be okay, right? There’s nothing my big sis can’t handle!”

Quarah’s unreadable smile crossed her lips. _‘If only that were true..._ ’

The two of them stopped talking as they took another couple of curvy paths through the area. They were at the homestretch now; soon, they could grab supplies from the nearby town and bring them home.

Despite having to fire a couple of arrows today, this trip seemed fine. Maybe she _was_ just overthinking things.

Goriah stopped walking, upsetting the rhythm Quarah had and halting her to a stop.

“Huh?” Goriah looked back and saw her eyes _locked_ onto the floor. Couldn’t budge her this time.

“Gora? What is it?”

“You.. _can_ handle everything, right? Y-you’re big and strong!” Goriah blurted out, “I-if not, then… then I can become a huntress, too! I’ll start learning right away!”

Oh, that’s what she was thinking about…

“Ever since I started growing up, you always pushed me away from danger! But, we can’t really get away from that, can we?” Goriah punched her fists forward, “I’ll learn how to use my fists! I’ll fight with you!”

“Gora, you’re too—”

“I’m not too young!! You started hunting at 8, right?!” Her voice rose ever higher, “You’re being too overprotective! I want you to be safe too, sissy!”

“But—”

“No, buts!! Promise me you’ll teach me how to use a bow! I… I love you too much to see you hurt.”

Quarah was stunned; Goriah was always the type to get into arguments and be a _little_ bratty, sure, but could this really be considered bratty? If anything, this was the first time she had ever seen Goriah so concerned for her health…

Still, Goriah wasn’t wrong. If Quarah continued to shelter her like she was, then Goriah wouldn’t get anywhere. She’d get herself killed, and – in a way – it _would_ be the huntress’ fault in the long run.

A long silence filled the air, but it was soon broken when Quarah took a deep breath.

“Alright.” She smiled, “Sorry for doubting you, my dear. Let’s buy you a nice longbow when we get to the town.”

“Really? You mean it?!”

“I won’t go back on my word this time.” She picked her up and coddled her in her arms. “I’ll teach you all the basics when we get home.”

Goriah squealed “Hooray!! Okay, I can last on this trip a little while longer.”

The two of them went back to walking hand in hand. How long had it been since the two of them bonded like this? A year or so, perhaps.

And though the two were as happy as could be through the valley, neither of them were prepared for what was to begin the moment a sharpened spear flew towards their direction...


	3. 03: Beginnings and Endings

“ _Foooound you_...”

An eerie voice came from the spear before it disappeared. Quarah snuck into the nearest bush with Goriah, and checked for potential injuries.

Some scratches and scrapes appeared on Goriah’s arms, but it wasn’t anything too immediate thankfully. She was told to stay hidden while Quarah crawled back out to investigate.

The spear – as well as its marking on the floor transmogrified into a masked figure covered in bandages and bruises. Sounds like he had a rough time before getting this far.

Though, judging by his appearance he wasn’t carrying much either. Quarah rose her fists to her face.

“Quarah the Huntress, you and your little Extiepien brat are coming with _me_.”

“And you are?” She kept her gaze locked on him.

“Kosh, but that’s all you need to know about me.” The moment she blinked, he sent a fist flying into her stomach. “I hope you’re ready for your death wish.”

The force was enough to send her back, but she wasn’t going down that easy. She threw her bags to the ground, sprint back in his direction, and blocked Kosh’s next hook with her knee. She wasn’t falling for _that_ again.

Quarah crouched down in hopes for a low blow, but was matched with his own feet. She tried to rush him with her shoulder, but was matched with the same action. Chopped towards his neck, but was met halfway with his own. Her desperate lunge to grab and toss him ended in futility, for the two of them instead gripped each other’s hands and wouldn’t budge.

The huntress was confused, and this confusion alone was clouding her thoughts. Kosh was a lot faster than she anticipated – no, he _matched_ the speed she was moving in. Every single move she tried, he could read it. The only time she could imagine this happening was if she were fighting a machine, but…

This was no machine, this was a man. A man with prodigous teaching under his belt.

She’d have to look into “Kosh” when this was all over; she couldn’t let him distract her.

The moment Kosh forced his strength against her, she did the same and repelled both of them onto opposite sides of the area. Quarah took the chance to hop on a near by tree branch, and dive kick towards his chest. It was simple, sure, but maybe she could at _least_ get the mask off of his face to reveal his identity!

Kosh jerked his head towards the huntress and snatched her out of the air before she could even land, but that didn’t stop her from trying. Using what strength she had, she front flipped and slammed _him_ into the ground. She wrapped him into a choke hold in hopes that she could take him down for good.

Or, at least, knock him out for the time being. She needed help and would (unfortunately) have to get her sister involved sooner than she’d like.

The lack of response made the blood in Quarah’s body run cold. Goriah wasn’t the type to ignore orders – _especially_ in situations where the two of them were in danger.

“Goriah? _Gor—_!” Her cries were interrupted by sudden squishes and cracks. Cracked shouts turned into retches.

Quarah’s body quaked, and her vision blurred. She looked to her left – nothing but shades of green and brown flooded her vision. She looked to her right – grey where she _thought_ some boulders stood. But, when she looked down?

When she looked down, all she saw were blotches of red and black.

Kosh had slammed his glowing hand through her chest (and might have ripped out a couple of organs in the process). Quarah could not move without the pain of her snapped bones surging up and down her body. She couldn’t breathe – everything was happening too fast. Her grip against his teeny neck loosened, and her body collapsed against his own.

So the huntress has become the _hunted…_

Still, Kosh couldn’t sit here for long. Someone was bound to hear the commotion and – without a doubt – that little girl that she toted alongside her was probably on the way back with reinforcements.

He slipped his bloodied hand back out and threw her over his shoulder. Throwing her corpse in the village would be tacky and too easy to spot. He needed to be a little flamboyant with his choices.

That would get some attention from the people for sure.


End file.
